


Artist Observations

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Art, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Haru learning how to realistically draw people by observing Makoto’s features and touching his face to understand the human body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artist Observations

**Author's Note:**

> I really feel like my imagines don't have a point. They're all fic ideas I have that don't really turn into anything because I'm too lazy to actually write a proper fic and even then I feel like it should be better... Please don't mind this, it's just me thinking out loud.

  Imagine Haru learning how to realistically draw people by observing Makoto’s features and touching his face to understand the human body.

  During the cold times of the year, Haru usually draws a lot because he can't swim and his tub just can't satisfy him.

  A few winters ago, Makoto suggests Haru should have a winter hobby, which is drawing. Haru, who frankly just needs a distraction/ time killing activity, decides to follow Makoto’s advice and draw scenes of water. He would spend hours by the sea despite all the wind trying to sketch a perfect imagine of it, or keep the faucet on until the tub overflows just so he can draw water falling.

  But one year, Haru just couldn't draw the water anymore because he’s done it a million times and needs something else to be his muse. Jokingly, Makoto suggests Haru draws him, but he takes his giant lover seriously.

  The first portrait Haru drew of Makoto was okay, but it was unproportional and odd-looking. It made him feel lost since he isn't used to draw anything but water.

  Eventually he became so aggravated that one day, when Makoto and him were quietly doing desperate work in his room, he got very close to Makoto and started feeling his face.

  Makoto, the sweet innocent child, was very flustered but and shaken up, but let the boy do what he wants. (He was blushing the entire time though.)

  For the rest of that winter (and the rest of their lives), Makoto would have to endure hours of having Haru straddle him and grope his face. (I’m exaggerating, but Haru takes drawing Makoto seriously and therefore needs to get everything perfect.)

  Eventually, towards when spring was arriving, Haru finally draws the most realistic portrait ever that made his boyfriend tear up since he knew how much effort it took the water-loving boy.


End file.
